And a day
by teeney8040
Summary: I decided to change this story to make it a series of ficlets. The're completely unrelated but all about Arizona/Callie...just cute moments I wish really happened. Enjoy!
1. And a day

A.N. Just a quick one to pass the time. Enjoy!

P

Callie sat alone outside the hospital so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Arizona calling her name until the blonde sat in the seat across from her and placed a salad and bottle of water in front of her.

"I brought lunch," Arizona chirped as she sat down with a bright smile.

Callie didn't spare so much as a glance for the other woman as she continued to sit deep in thought.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked. "What's going on, are you okay?"

Callie's eyes finally seemed to focus on the blonde sitting across from her and she sighed heavily. "Did you need something?"

Arizona's face fell and she started to grow concerned. "I thought we could have lunch."

Callie shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Cal, what's going on?" the blonde asked, leaning forward to grasp the other woman's hand.

Callie drew her hand back and shook her head. "Arizona, I really just want to be alone right now."

Arizona took a few moments to rethink every thing she'd said and done that morning to be sure that there wasn't something Callie could be mad at her for but she was coming up totally blank. "Sweetie, did you have a bad surgery or something this morning?"

"Don't call me that," Callie mumbled, her eyes unfocused.

"Okay, I'm coming up with absolutely nothing," Arizona started. "I can't think of anything I've said or done that could have you upset with me. Unless you had a fight with Mark or Christina or something went bad in the OR, I have no idea why you're acting like this."

Callie slammed her hand on the table, startling both of them and she quickly leaned forward and tried to collect herself. "Listen, Robbins, I don't know how to make myself any clearer to you. Leave me alone. Don't call me Cal, or sweetie or anything else. Just leave."

Arizona sat in stunned silence for a few moments before swallowing hard and biting back her tears. She stood up with a nod of her head and did her best to keep from crying even though her heart was breaking.

"I don't know what's going on with you, _Dr. Torres_, but when you figure it out, I hope for your sake I'll still be around to care," she told the other woman quietly but firmly.

Callie watched her go and she swallowed her tears when the ache in her chest grew bigger with every step Arizona took away from her.

As Arizona flung the door open, Mark happened to be coming out and Callie watched as the two of them exchanged words and she felt her heart ache a bit when she saw Arizona smile and laugh at something he was saying. She had her brave face on. It broke Callie's heart.

Mark smiled once more at Arizona and he made his way to Callie's table and sat in the seat the blonde had occupied moments ago. When she didn't say anything Mark leaned forward and began eating the salad Arizona had left on the table for her.

"Don't eat that," she told him.

He looked up with a mouthful of food and questions in his eyes. "Huh?"

"She brought it for me and I told her to go away and I told her not to call me Cal or sweetie," Callie mumbled.

"What the hell are you going on about?" he asked as he continued to eat her lunch.

Callie finally broke down and her tears began to fall. "I made her go away."

"Why?" he asked. He knew from experience to just get to the bottom of the girl drama.

Callie shrugged and stood up and began to pace. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm an idiot and I don't deserve to have her for a girlfriend and I'm a total ass right now."

"Torres, shut up with the self pity crap and get to the good part of this," Mark demanded in his usual way.

Callie let out a frustrated sigh and flopped back in her seat. "Last night..Arizona and I, we did it."

"Oh God, not again," Mark whined as he set the salad down and started to stand up.

"No!" Callie exclaimed, a bit too loudly. She looked around to see several people around them looking at her. "Sit down."

He smirked. "So it was good with Roller Girl then?"

"I saw leaves," Callie admitted.

"I don't even know why I try," he told her with a roll of his eyes as he began to stand up again.

"Sit. Down." Callie paused a moment and looked around to be sure nobody was in ear shot before leaning forward. "She did things to me last night that I can't even spell. It was…life altering."

Mark's smirk returned and he leaned forward. "Never mind, I know exactly why I try."

"I'm being serious," Callie told him.

"Oh believe me, I am too," he told her.

"Can you please knock it off?" she asked with a smack to his arm.

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Callie sat and thought for a few moments before sighing. "I think that last night I realized for the first time that I don't want anyone but her. Ever. And I'm scared to death."

Mark nodded his head and placed a hand on her arm. "Hate to tell you this, Torres, but I'm not really the one you need to be telling this to."

"I know," Callie whined. "But she probably hates me right now."

"I doubt she hates you," Mark reasoned. "But I'm sure she's pissed."

"What do I do?" she asked.

Mark thought for a moment. "Bring her flowers and tell her you're an ass and tell her how you feel. Believe me when I say that when you tell her what you just told me, she'll forgive you."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"If she doesn't, then she's the ass," he told her seriously. "She's a lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah, " he mumbled as he stood up. "Don't start with the hearts and rainbows. She's definitely rubbed off on you."

"Shut up," she told him with a grin.

He winked and slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked back into the hospital together with Callie feeling better than she had all day.

Arizona watched the two of them from a second floor window through her tears. She decided in that moment that she was going to get very, very drunk that night and forget all about the gorgeous woman that had just broken her heart.

P

Callie knocked on Arizona's front door later that night, armed with flowers and a bottle of wine. She had knots in her stomach as she stood waiting for the door to open.

Arizona pulled the door open a moment later and took one look at the brunette and slammed the door again.

"Arizona!" Callie called out as she knocked again. "Open the door."

"Go away, Torres," the blonde called out, her voice slurring slightly.

"Please stop calling me that," Callie begged as she knocked again.

A moment later, the door opened slowly and Arizona's face appeared on the other side looking angry. And a bit drunk. "What?"

Callie took in the sight of the other woman and smiled a bit. She'd never seen Arizona drunk before and it was completely endearing.

"No," Arizona told her sternly as she leaned heavily against the door. "You do not get to show up looking that good and smelling that good with flowers and wine and stand there with that smile on your face.'

"What smile?" Callie asked as she pushed past the blonde and entered the apartment.

Arizona turned as she shut the door and downed the rest of the wine in her glass. "The one that made me fall in love with you. The one that makes me think you're in love with me. The one that I love so damn much. Don't. It's not fair."

"Zona, come on," Callie coaxed as she moved towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Don't call me that either," Arizona told her with a pout.

"Why not?" Callie asked with a smile. _That_ smile.

Arizona shook her head and pointed a finger at her. "You don't get to come in here after telling me to go away and telling me not to call you Cal or sweetie. You don't get to come in here and try to make me forget how horrible you made me feel today." She paused and nodded her head. "I'm drunk, not stupid."

Callie smiled but quickly grew serious as she set her glass down. She watched as Arizona picked it up and drained it quickly. "Last night. It was…," Callie struggled to find the words.

"Amazing?" Arizona offered with a hint of a smile.

Callie shook her head. "No." She smiled when Arizona looked offended. "I mean, yes it was amazing, but it was beyond that. It was so far beyond that."

"Right, so that's a perfect reason to act the way you did today," Arizona mumbled as she poured herself more wine. "I don't get you."

"I'm obviously not explaining myself very well," Callie sighed.

"Obviously," Arizona told her.

Callie was silent a moment and collected her thoughts. "When Erica and I first got together it was awkward and new and I had no idea what was going on and what I was doing."

"Talking about her isn't helping," the blonde told her with a pout.

"Just hear me out." Callie smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde's protruding bottom lip. "Anyways, when we finally got it right, Erica went on and on about seeing leaves for the first time because she realized she was gay. I figured I never saw leaves because I wasn't gay, I just felt what I felt with her." Callie paused and grasped Arizona's hand and met her gaze evenly. "After last night, I realized that I never saw leaves with Erica because she wasn't the one. Last night I saw leaves. Lots and lots of leaves."

"So what you're saying is…," Arizona trailed off. Her buzz had tapered off signifigantly with every word that Callie had said.

"I never want to see leaves with anyone but you," Callie told her. She swallowed hard when Arizona didn't say anything for a few moments. "Ever."

"You think I'm the one?" Arizona asked, still buzzed, but suddenly deliriously happy.

"I know you are," Callie replied without a second of hesitation.

"How do you know?" the blonde asked as she moved closer to her girlfriend.

Callie smiled wider, knowing she was forgiven. "Seeing you smile makes me happier than anything has ever made me in my life. And every time you smile I vow to myself that I will do everything in my power every day to make you smile so I can feel my heart swell in my chest with a happiness that I never even knew existed." Callie leaned in and kissed the blonde. "When you leave my apartment in the morning I lie in bed and breathe you in on the pillow next to me until the last possible minute. When you're sad or upset, like I made you today, it breaks my heart and it's a pain that I've never felt before. I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you. I'd give you the world if I could."

Arizona's chin quivered and tears swam in her eyes. "All I need is you."

"Then I'm yours," Callie answered with a smile as she reached out to swipe away a few stray tears.

"Forever?" Arizona asked seriously.

"And a day," Callie promised. She smiled when Arizona finally moved towards her and they wrapped each other in a warm hug.

"I love you so much," Arizona told her.

"You are so cute when you're drunk," Callie finally blurted out.

Arizona pulled back and pouted again. "Tell me you love me, then you can tease me."

Callie leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"You better," the blonde told her and pulled her close again. She inhaled deeply and smiled. "I breathe you in every morning too."

"I know," Callie admitted softly with a grin. "I've seen you do it a few times when I've gotten out of the shower. I always thought it was really cute."

"You smell really amazing," Arizona told her as she ran her nose gently across the brunette's neck and inhaled deeply.

Callie felt her body react instantly and she smiled. "Careful, you know what that does to me."

"Oh I know," Arizona told her and she pulled back enough to pull Callie into a smoldering kiss.

Callie pulled back a bit and Arizona noticed immediately and looked up in confusion. "Calliope, what's up?"

Callie swallowed hard and she felt her palms start to sweat. "I picked something up on my way over here that I was kind of hoping you'd wear tonight."

Arizona's eyebrows knitted together. "Is it from that store downtown that you always want to go in that I refuse? The one with the…stuff?"

Callie laughed and shook her head. "No. This won't make you blush."

Arizona actually blushed a bit at that and looked up at Callie through her lashes. "Okay what did you have in mind?"

Callie reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. She slid the top open and met Arizona's shocked gaze. "A diamond solitaire maybe?"

"Oh my God," Arizona breathed.

"Marry me," Callie whispered.

Arizona's eyes welled with tears and she pulled Callie into a soul-stealing kiss.

Callie stood trying not to hyperventilate as she waited for some kind of response. "Is that a yes?"

Arizona pulled back and met her eyes with a smile. "Yes."

Callie grinned pulled her into a hug. "Really?"

"I love you," Arizona told her. "Of course it's a yes."

Callie laughed. "Okay, I lied before. This is the happiest I've ever been."

"Me too," Arizona agreed.

Callie kissed her gently and slid the ring on her finger. "It looks good on you."

"It's gorgeous," the blonde told her.

"You're gorgeous," Callie replied.

Arizona sighed in total bliss. "Take me to bed."

"Happily," Callie told her.

Arizona grinned. "Forever?"

"And a day," Callie promised.

The end.

P

A.N. Well? What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


	2. Long Day

A.N. Par two of my new mini-fics story. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

P

"Zee is that you?" Callie called from the kitchen when she heard her girlfriend's front door open.

Arizona sighed heavily and dropped her keys and her bag by the door and shrugged out of her coat, allowing it to simply fall to the floor as well. "Yeah, it's me."

"Hey." The brunette appeared in the doorway with a beer in each hand and approached the Peds surgeon and kissed her gently before handing her a beer. "How long have you been up?"

"Thank you." Arizona took a sip of her beer and checked her watch wearily. "It's been thirty four hours. I got a few hours of sleep here and there, but was one disaster after another."

"Poor baby," Callie mumbled gently and ran a hand down the blonde's arm. "I made dinner. Wanna tell me about it?"

Arizona shook her head as a pout began to form on her lips. "I'm starving but I really want to just take a bath and go to bed."

Callie smiled and kissed her again. "Go eat something and I'll draw you a hot bath, okay?"

"You're so good to me," the blonde mumbled quietly as she reached a hand out and placed it on her girlfriend's cheek.

Callie winked and turned her head to kiss Arizona's palm. "Yeah well, I kinda love you."

Arizona smiled wearily and kissed her. "I love you too."

"Go," the brunette ordered quietly.

Arizona nodded and headed for the kitchen as Callie made her way to the master bathroom, picking up Arizona's discarded coat and hanging it up along the way. She turned the water on in the tub nearly as hot as it would go and added lavender bath oil and a tiny drop of bubbles to the water the way Arizona liked it.

Callie pulled herself up onto the counter and sipped her beer until her girlfriend was ready, and when the blonde entered the bathroom she simply stood in the middle of the room looking exhausted and kind of lost.

Callie slid down off the counter and smiled at how pathetic Arizona looked. She grasped the hem of the blonde's shirt. "Arms up." She busied herself undressing her girlfriend and moments later, Arizona slid into the hot bathtub and sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much," she breathed out as she settled in and closed her eyes.

Callie smiled lovingly. "Want a glass of wine?"

"Please?" Arizona opened her eyes long enough to look hopeful.

Callie grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She ran a gentle hand over her girlfriend's curly blonde locks and moved to the kitchen. She poured two glasses of wine and was sure to turn off the lights as she moved back to the bathroom. She handed a glass to Arizona, who was looking more relaxed by the moment and she set her own down before moving to the bedroom to gather some candles.

Once she returned to the bathroom she lit the candles and turned off the lights, draping both women in soft candlelight.

"This is so nice," Arizona breathed happily. She opened her eyes. "This is so sweet of you."

Callie dropped a heavy folded towel to the floor and kneeled on it next to the tub. She grasped Arizona's free hand and began to massage it between both of her hands. "Tell me about your day."

As Arizona told her the details of the string of surgeries and emergencies that she'd had over the past two days, Callie made sure to keep herself in constant contact with the blonde in the tub. She rubbed her hands and her wrists, her arms and then shifted so she could rub her shoulders.

"Mmm, I think you should join me," Arizona told her quietly.

"The water's getting cold," Callie noted. "You've been in there for 30 minutes."

"Has it been that long?" Arizona asked.

"Well you had two days of insanity to tell me about," the brunette noted.

Arizona sighed. "And that's just the medical fun I've been having."

"Ooh, is there drama?" Callie asked looking hopeful.

Arizona shrugged a shoulder and pulled the plug on the tub allowing most of the water to drain out slowly. "Well, Mark might be sleeping on my couch tonight."

"Fighting with Lexie?" Callie asked.

"Some Mercy West slut nurse was hitting on him all day and Lex got a bit crazy about it and there was a lot of yelling," the blonde told her as she plugged the tub again and ran more hot water.

"He wouldn't cheat," Callie mumbled.

Arizona nodded. "I know." She looked up at the woman behind her hopefully. "Join me now? It's nice and hot again."

Callie smiled and nodded. "One second." She stood up and moved to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine and poured them each one more glass before she undressed and slid into the tub behind her girlfriend.

"So much better," Arizona sighed happily.

Callie smiled and grasped one of Arizona's hands in both of hers and busied herself playing with Arizona's perfect fingers. She leaned forward and placed several gentle kisses on the blonde's neck. "Every day should end like this."

"Just not after 34 hours at the hospital with no sleep," Arizona amended.

"Agreed," Callie mumbled as she ran her hands through the blonde's hair. "Sorry you had such a rough couple of days."

Arizona leaned back so her head was resting against Callie's chest. "I can get through two days like this as long as I have you at the end of them."

"Always," Callie promised with a kiss to Arizona's temple.

"Really?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"Always," Callie repeated.

And in that moment they both knew that there would be many more nights like these in the future for them and they both settled in for a long hot bath.

A.N. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought. More to come soon!


	3. Post it

A.N. Part three…Enjoy!

P

Arizona awoke slowly and blinked against the rare early morning sun. She reached out blindly to the other side of the bed and found it empty. She frowned and rolled out of bed with a sigh to get ready for work.

When she entered the kitchen thirty minutes later she found a single red rose and single post it with the word 'you' written on it. The note had several hearts drawn on it and she smiled thinking Callie had been trying to write her a note and got distracted by something so she stuffed the note in her pocket and headed out the door.

When she got to her locker a while later she found another rose and another post it. She smiled when she picked up the single pink slip of paper and again found a single word surrounded by more hearts. It simply read 'are'.

Arizona smiled as she pulled the first post it from her pocket and stuck the second one to the first so she could read 'you are' on the two of them. She felt a swirl of anticipation in her belly and the hope of more to come. She was certainly curious as to what the rest of the statement would say.

"Arizona!" Lexie called later in the cafeteria with a wave. She was seated with Mark and the blonde grew more curious when she spotted a rose at the table in front of Mark.

Arizona sat down at the table with her coffee and raised an eyebrow when he handed her the flower.

"It's not from me," he clarified with a grin.

"I think it's sweet," Lexie told them with a grin.

"This too," he told her as he handed her another post it.

"Love notes and flowers?" Lexie gushed with a sappy smile. "Callie is so romantic. What does it say?"

"It says 'absolutely'," the blonde told them.

"Well she's nothing if eloquent," Mark quipped with a grin.

"Absolutely?" Lexie asked, not getting it.

Arizona pulled the first two notes from her pocket and added the third to it so it read 'you are absolutely'. She set it on the table in front of the young doctor who read it aloud and looked up excitedly.

"What do you think the rest will say?" she asked.

Arizona took a sip of her coffee and shook her head. "No idea."

"You are absolutely wonderful," Lexie guessed with a grin.

"You are absolutely way too peppy," Mark joked with a wink.

"You are absolutely stunning with a side of awesome," Arizona chimed in with a bright smile.

"Right, cause Torres uses the word awesome so often," Mark told her.

Arizona shrugged. "Guess I'll find out at some point. I have surgery in a bit. See you guys later."

"See ya," Lexie called after her.

Mark just grinned and something in his eyes had Arizona wondering just how much he knew.

She rushed from the cafeteria with her rose and her notes safely tucked in her pocket and headed for surgery.

Three hours later, Arizona was seated in the lounge again. She'd found a rose and a post it with the word 'the' on it before she scrubbed in and another rose and post it with the word 'love' when she was finished. She added the latest post it that she'd found moments before to the previous and read 'you are absolutely the love of'.

She was growing more and more curious as to how Callie was sneaking around leaving flowers and notes around without being seen. She was curious as to how many people in the hospital were in on her plan. She also felt a nervous anticipation in her stomach every time she spotted a rose and a colored note. No one had ever done anything like this for her before and she was left feeling completely flattered and love-struck.

A young patient that she checked in on later that day had a seventh rose and note for her. The note contained only two letters but they made Arizona's heart swell. 'My' was all it said. Arizona's brain allowed her only one logical conclusion to the end of the sentence and when she took the time to really analyze her own feelings for the other woman she realized that Callie was indeed the love of her life and if she received another note, she only hoped that the brunette felt the same way.

When she finished her rounds, she returned to the lounge and found yet another rose and note and she felt her heart rate increase and her mouth go dry as she peeled the sticky note from the bench in front of her locker to find it said 'life'.

"You are absolutely the love of my life," she whispered. With the words out in the open, she felt a swell in her chest that she'd never felt and tears sprang to her eyes.

"You got more?" Lexie suddenly asked from the doorway behind her.

Arizona swiped at her tears and nodded. She handed the notes to the younger woman without looking up to reveal her tears. She heard Lexie let out a happy sigh.

"You are absolutely the love of my life," the younger woman read aloud. "She is so romantic." She caught sight of Arizona's tears and frowned. "Please tell me those are happy tears."

The blonde nodded and sniffled. "Of course."

Lexie smiled. "So is she the love of your life too?"

Arizona nodded her head. "She is."

Lexie squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "This is so great." She suddenly thought of something. "Where is Callie anyways?"

Arizona shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her all day. I think Mark is in on this."

"It's got to be more than him, he's been in surgery for two hours," Lexie told her, suddenly just as curious.

"Dr. Robbins?" Bailey called from the door.

Arizona turned around and smiled when she saw Bailey standing there with a rose and a raised eyebrow. "Hi, Bailey."

Bailey nodded her head and pursed her lips. "I think this is for you."

"You brought me flowers?" Arizona asked innocently with a smile. She heard Lexie giggle behind her.

Bailey narrowed her eyes and waved the rose around. "Very funny."

Arizona stood and closed the distance between them to retrieve the flower. She held her hand out, palm up. "The note?"

Bailey smiled in spite of herself. "I take it this isn't the first of these you've gotten today."

"This makes nine," Lexie told her.

Bailey simply nodded and handed over the post it.

Before reading the pink note, Arizona turned to the younger girl behind her. "I thought the last one would have been the last one."

"You'd think it would be," Lexie pondered.

"What did the others say?" Bailey asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Arizona handed the shorter woman the string of notes and watched as a smile spread over her features. "She's certainly sweet."

"So you can see why I wasn't expecting another," Arizona told her.

"What does it say?" Bailey asked.

Arizona took a peek at the note in her hand. "Will."

"Will?" Lexie and Bailey both repeated at the same time.

"Will," Arizona repeated. She shook her head and smiled at both women. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Bailey told her quietly. She turned and shared a knowing smile with the young doctor still seated on the bench.

Arizona headed for Callie's apartment after work and she found herself repeating the last word over and over again as she played with the bunch of flowers in her hands. "You are absolutely the love of my life Will." She shook her head. "What the hell?"

Arizona was so wrapped up in her mantra that she barely noticed another single rose at the foot of her girlfriend's door. She bent to pick it up and felt the ball of anticipation return to her stomach. The note was the same as the others; it contained one single word, 'you'.

Arizona couldn't help the curious smile that sprang to her lips as she turned her key in the door and opened it. She gasped and the flowers and notes all fell from her hands as she took in the sight of the apartment. Seemingly thousands of candles were spread around the room with soft music playing in the background and rose petals were spread over the floor and standing in the middle of them was Callie holding two roses and smiling.

"I went through a lot today to make sure you got those," the brunette joked quietly pointing at the flowers and notes on the floor.

Arizona's stunned smile was replaced by a grin as she bent to pick up the flowers and colored papers that she'd dropped. She dropped her coat and bag on the floor and slowly closed the distance between her and the other woman.

"You had lots of help," Arizona noted softly. She felt her heart swell and nearly skip a beat when she stopped to really take in how beautiful her girlfriend looked draped in soft candlelight. "You're so beautiful."

"These are for you," Callie told her with a soft smile as she reached out to hand them to the blonde.

Arizona felt tears spring to her eyes as she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her in close, simply breathing in her presence. When she pulled back she accepted the flowers, loving how Callie's hands never released her hips, keeping her close. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Callie replied and kissed her gently.

Arizona raised an eyebrow and regarded the other woman carefully. "No more notes?"

"Notes?" Callie asked, playing dumb.

"You are absolutely the love of my life. Will you." Arizona said each word slowly and softly.

"Will I what?" Callie asked, still feigning innocence.

"Give me the notes that go with these?" Arizona asked with a smile.

Callie grew serious suddenly and she took in a deep, shaky breath. "You sure you want them?"

Arizona kissed her and nodded excitedly. "Please?"

Callie gazed at her for a long moment before she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. They're on the counter behind you."

Arizona turned and reached behind her to the counter to retrieve the final two notes and once they were attached to the previous notes she read the entire phrase. "You are absolutely the love of my life. Will you marry me?" she whispered the last two words and turned, completely shocked. When she was face to face with her girlfriend again, she noticed Callie holding up a small, black box.

"Will you?" Callie asked, her voice breaking slightly. She pulled the small box open to reveal a gorgeous diamond.

Arizona gasped and met the brunette's eyes. "Are you serious?"

Callie smiled and kissed her. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I don't want to be with anyone else. Ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's as simple as that. I love you."

"I love you too," Arizona told her with a smile, pulling her into a hug. "And yes, I would love to marry you." She smiled when she heard a happy gasp and felt a tight squeeze.

"Really?" Callie whispered.

Arizona pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Yes."

"I love you so much," the brunette told her quietly, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I love you too," Arizona whispered.

"Does this mean we can come in now?" Mark shouted through the door suddenly.

Both women laughed. "I had some help," she told her girlfriend quietly.

"I figured," the blonde admitted quietly with a wink.

Callie kissed her and moved to the door to reveal Mark, Lexie, Christina and Owen looking expectant.

"We're engaged," Callie told them all and smiled when everyone launched into cheers and congratulations, pulling them both into hugs.

"I brought champagne," Mark told them all. "I had total confidence in you, Torres."

"You did not," Callie told him with a smack on his arm.

"The ring she picked out was terrible, I knew you needed something better," he told Arizona. "And bigger," he stage whispered with a wink.

Everyone laughed and gathered around so they could all get a glass of champagne and each held them up.

"To Callie and Arizona," Lexie toasted them, holding up her glass. "May you live a long, and charmed life together."

"Cheers," everyone toasted and fell into happy, comfortable chatter.

Arizona took in the scene before her and smiled with a warmth in her heart that she'd never felt with friends that she knew would become family and a woman that she was so thrilled to spend the rest of her days with.

"You okay?" Callie asked her quietly.

"Perfect," Arizona told her with a smile. And she was. It was the life she'd always dreamed of and she couldn't have been happier. It was truly perfect.

P

A.N. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know!


	4. Control Issues

A.N. I just moved this over, enjoy!

P

"Morning, Robbins."

Arizona looked up to find Mark Sloan standing next to her and she was immediately confused but she smiled at her girlfriend's best friend. "Hi, Mark. How are you?"

"Good."

She nodded. "Good."

"Did somebody page you down here?" Arizona asked when he didn't say anything more.

He shook his head. "No, I just thought I'd come down, ya know."

"Oh." She watched him for a moment waiting for him to say something and when he didn't she went back to her chart.

"So you and Torres?" Sloan asked.

"Yep," Arizona answered with a smile. She suddenly understood his visit.

Mark nodded and leaned against the counter where the Peds surgeon was looking over her chart. "Is it serious?"

"You're asking me?" she asked him. "I thought Calliope was your best friend."

"She is," he told her with a shrug. "But I wanted to know how serious it was for you."

Arizona smiled and turned towards him, meeting his gaze. "If it were up to me, there would be no one else for either of us. Ever."

He raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips turned up in a smile. "Good."

"Good," she repeated with a smile of her own.

Mark thought for a moment and he grew serious. "Just take care of her. She has some trust issues." He re-thought his statement and shrugged. "Control issues too, come to think of it, but mainly trust issues."

Arizona nodded her head. "Don't worry, she's safe with me."

"All I needed to know," Mark replied with a nod and he smiled. "See ya, Robbins."

"Bye, Mark," she replied. She watched him walk away and caught sight of Callie watching her from down the hall. "Trust issues and control issues, huh?" she mumbled to herself as she winked at her girlfriend who was still watching her. "Maybe I can help with that." An idea suddenly began to grow in her head as she headed off to her first surgery of the day.

P

"Hey, babe," Callie greeted as she took a seat in the cafeteria next to her girlfriend.

Arizona looked up from her internal planning and smiled. "Hey."

"You look deep in thought," the brunette noted.

Arizona shook it off and smiled warmly. "Sorry, sweetie, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Arizona smiled and gave the other woman her undivided attention.

Callie nodded, knowing the blonde was up to something but let it go. "So how was your surgery this morning?"

"It was good," Arizona replied. "Everything went totally smooth."

"Good," Callie told her. "I saw you and Mark talking earlier, what was that all about?"

Arizona smiled a bit with a shrug. "He was doing the best friend thing. Ya know, making sure my intentions are pure."

"And are they?" Callie asked playfully with a smirk.

Arizona suddenly leaned in close and shot her a smoldering look. "Oh I do have intentions, Calliope, but they certainly aren't all pure." She laughed at Callie's bewildered expression and kissed her quickly. "I have surgery in a few, but my place tonight?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Callie managed to ask as her heart thudded in her chest.

Arizona smiled wickedly. "You just show up and leave the rest to me." She stood up and kissed the brunette quickly once more before heading out to her surgery.

P

"Hey," Arizona smiled when she opened her door later and found Callie standing on the other side.

"Hi," Callie replied as she entered the apartment. She was caught off guard when the blonde grabbed the lapels of her jacket and pulled her in close for a kiss. She pushed the door closed and smiled when Arizona pushed her against it gently.

"Not that I mind, but what's up with you today?" Callie asked when the blonde released her lips.

Arizona pulled back just a bit and looked the brunette in the eye. "I just love you."

Callie grinned and kissed her gently. "I love you too." She placed a gentle hand on the blonde's cheek and gazed at her lovingly. "God, I love you."

Arizona smiled gently and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Come in."

Callie nodded. "I brought wine."

"Ooh, good." Arizona headed for the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and poured them each a glass.

"So what is going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?" Callie finally asked. She'd been curious all day.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked coyly as she took a sip from her glass.

Callie smiled. "You're up to something, I know it."

Instead of answering, Arizona approached the brunette slowly. Callie felt her mouth go dry and her heart rate increase with the look in the other woman's eyes. The brunette said nothing when Arizona's hand came to rest on hers. Arizona grasped her girlfriend's hand and pulled her gently towards the bedroom.

Callie looked around and noticed that an array of candles and roses had been set around the room and she felt her heart flutter. "What's all this?"

Arizona set her glass down and reached for Callie's as well. She set it down and smiled as she reached down and grasped the front of Callie's tee shirt and pulled it over her head slowly.

Callie smiled and kissed the blonde gently and moved to reach for Arizona's shirt, but the blonde's hands came to rest on hers and halted their movement. Callie looked up and met her eyes questioningly. "What's up, babe?"

Arizona smiled and tilted her head to the side as her hands dropped to the brunette's jeans and started to work on her belt buckle. "A little bird told me today that you might have a few trust issues and I thought I might be able to help with them."

"Trust issues?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And maybe some control issues," Arizona admitted with a smile and a kiss.

"I'm a surgeon," Callie defended softly with a hint of a playful scowl on her face. "We all have control issues."

"Relax, Calliope," Arizona coaxed quietly with a loving smile. When the brunette's eyes were on her again she smiled and kissed her gently. "It's not a bad thing."

"Mark," Callie finally concluded.

Arizona nodded. "He cares about you."

"I really don't want to talk about him right now," Callie told her with a shake of her head.

"No?" the blonde asked.

Callie shook her head and leaned in for a deeper kiss. "So how do you propose to help me with these issues?"

Arizona's hands were busily removing Callie's jeans and she gently pushed her back onto the bed. Callie tried to pull Arizona down on top of her, but the blonde refused and instead turned to her nightstand. She pulled the drawer open and pulled out three scarves.

Callie pushed herself up on her elbows and nodded towards them. "What are those for?"

Arizona moved closer to Callie and arranged her on the bed so that she was propped up against the headboard with her legs outstretched in front of her and then she straddled her girlfriend and settled her weight on the brunette's legs.

Arizona grasped one of Callie's hands gently and pulled it into her lap and tied one end of one scarf around her wrist before lifting her arm to secure the other end of the scarf to the bed. "These are going to help with your control issue." She leaned in close as she secured her girlfriend's other wrist to the bed.

"And the other one?" Callie asked with a smile as she nodded to the third scarf. She could feel a ball of arousal swimming in her stomach and having Arizona so close without being able to touch her was driving her crazy.

Arizona smiled and leaned in close to Callie's face and kissed her gently. She scooted up closer and settled her weight on her girlfriend's upper thighs. "This one is going to help with your trust issues." She leaned in and pulled Callie's ear between her teeth. "Do you need a safe word?" she whispered teasingly with a smile.

Callie felt her body react and her head began to swim. "No." Her voice barely rose above a whisper.

Arizona allowed her lips to graze the skin on Callie's neck and she kissed the rapidly warming skin there tenderly. "Do you trust me?"

Callie's breath hitched slightly and she nodded her head.

Arizona pulled back and allowed her gaze to lock with the brunette's as she reached down to pull her own shirt over her head. "Are you sure?"

Callie swallowed hard and nodded again. "I trust you."

Arizona leaned in and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and she leaned in for a searing kiss. "I love you."

Callie smiled through the haze of arousal threatening to swallow her whole. "I love you."

Arizona kissed her once again quickly and reached behind her to grasp the final scarf that was still on the bed. "Any time you want to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"I will," Callie replied.

"Promise?"

Callie simply nodded and swallowed as Arizona secured the scarf over her eyes.

Arizona pulled the hair tie from her hair and allowed it to fall around her face in waves and she flipped her head over and allowed her hair to trail along the bare skin of Callie's belly. She smiled when she heard the other woman suck in a breath and she trailed her fingers along Callie's inner thigh.

Arizona dropped kisses over the exposed skin of Callie's stomach and chest as her hair continued to leave skin teased in its wake. She moved her lips to Callie's neck and paid particular attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Don't move." Arizona's fingers trailed gentle patterns along the brunette's sides before she removed the rest of her girlfriend's clothes and she stood up long enough to remove her own as well.

Callie sucked in a breath when she felt the naked skin of her girlfriend settle back down on her legs and she shivered when she felt Arizona lean in close to her to tease her neck with gentle kisses. "You're kind of driving me crazy." She lifted her hips blindly, trying to increase the contact between them.

"Only kind of?" Arizona breathed quietly as she dropped her lips to her girlfriend's chest. Her hand made it's way down between them and Callie instantly responded to the touch.

"Okay, definitely more than kind- ahh," Callie moaned and cut herself off as Arizona gently bit down on a particularly sensitive area of skin on her neck.

Arizona smiled and watched Callie's face as she coaxed her closer to orgasm. She watched the way the other woman's hips bucked slightly and her bottom lip quivered. She draped her body over her girlfriend's when she sensed Callie was close and the contact was enough to send her over the edge. Callie threw her head back and her mouth dropped open slightly before she bit her lip as a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh my God," Callie managed to whisper.

Arizona kissed Callie gently when her body finally relaxed and she reached up to pull the scarf from her eyes. She met Callie's gaze and smiled lovingly at the still dazed woman lying under her.

The blonde reached up and released Callie's hands from the scarves and smiled when they instantly moved around her and pulled her in close. She leaned up and kissed the brunette below her gently.

"That was amazing," Callie told her with a kiss as her breathing slowed.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked with a grin.

"Probably best ever," the brunette replied.

Arizona raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Really?"

"Definitely." Callie leaned in for another kiss.

They remained silent for a few moments, both simply listening to the other breathe.

"Any issues you feel you need to work out?" Callie asked quietly a minute later.

Arizona smiled and looked thoughtful a moment. "I might have a few trust issues myself."

Callie grinned and propped herself up next to the blonde. "Oh yeah?"

Arizona handed her the three scarves and shrugged. "Care to help me out with that?"

"Any control issues to speak of?" Callie asked.

"I'm a surgeon too," Arizona told her with a grin as she handed over the scarves.

"You're in so much trouble now," Callie warned. She pulled Arizona close to her and felt her heart swell with the other woman's laughter and knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

P

A.N. Well? What did you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!


	5. Do no Harm

A.N. This one's a bit different than my usuals…thanks for reading!

P

"Torres!"

Callie looked up and found Mark running down the hall towards her looking frantic. "What's up?"

"You need to get up to Peds," he told her, grasping her elbow and pulling her towards the elevator.

"Why?" she asked wondering what the hell he was up to.

"Just keep up," Mark ordered as he pulled her down the hall.

Callie stopped in her tracks and pulled her arm from his grasp. "Mark, tell me what the hell is going on."

He stopped and approached her, dropping his head and his voice as he got closer. "It's Robbins. She was attacked by a patient's father."

"What?" she exclaimed and took off towards the elevator. "What happened?"

He shook his head and pushed the button, waiting for the doors to close. "I don't know."

Callie fidgeted and cursed the elevator for being slow. When the doors opened, she saw several doctors and security guards standing in the hall. People were yelling and screaming and kids were crying.

"She's a murderer!" a man screamed as he pointed down the hall.

Callie frowned and took off down the hall and when she saw Bailey standing nearby she stopped. "Where is she?"

"In the conference room at the end of the hall," the other woman told her.

Mark was hot on Callie's heels as she raced down the hall and burst through the door to find Arizona holding a gauze pad to her tear streaked face looking stunned.

"What the hell happened?" Callie blurted out as she moved towards her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Arizona shook her head. She pulled the gauze away when Mark got close enough to examine her wounds. "His four year old daughter died and he blamed me."

"I'll kill him," Callie mumbled angrily.

The blonde shook her head. "Calliope, it's fine. I'm fine."

Callie made a sound resembling a growl as she exited the room just as quickly as she entered.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked Bailey.

The shorter woman held her hands up. "Torres," she warned.

"Tell me," Callie ordered.

"Callie, calm down. The police will handle everything," Bailey told her.

"What. Happened."

"His daughter died and he lost his damn mind," Bailey recalled. "He was screaming at Arizona and he backed her into a corner and grabbed her coat and slammed her into the wall. He was yelling at her and then he punched her."

"Oh hell no," Callie mumbled before taking off towards the man that the police were questioning down the hall.

"Torres! Don't you dare!" Bailey yelled after her. She pushed through the conference room door where Mark was looking at Arizona's face. "Sloan, you might need to go get her."

Mark nodded and took off down the hall after his friend. "Torres!"

She didn't slow as she approached the man with a fire in her eye. "You think you can just punch someone like that and get away with it? You're twice her size, you ass!"

"Torres!" Mark yelled again.

A police officer stood between Callie and the man. "Ma'am, please calm down."

"Like hell!" she shot back as she tried to get around him.

"Miss, we have this under control, you need to back off or we'll be forced to take you into custody as well," the other officer told her.

"Knock it off, Torres, she doesn't need you getting arrested," Mark told her quietly from behind as he grasped her shoulders and turned her around.

"Unbelievable," Callie sighed. She shot a murderous glare in the man's direction as she reluctantly followed Mark back to the other end of the hall.

Mark stopped her outside the room where Arizona was still waiting and he met her gaze evenly. "You need to pull yourself together because Arizona needs you. Can you please calm down?"

Callie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes and rubbing them. "I'm okay."

"Good."

Arizona looked up worriedly when the door opened and seemed to sigh in relief when she saw Callie hadn't been arrested.

"I'm sorry," Callie told her gently.

"It's okay," Arizona replied. "Come here." She reached a hand out and placed it on the back of Callie's head when she was close enough to pull her in and kiss her forehead. She smiled at the brunette but winced when Mark pulled the gauze from her face once more.

Callie grabbed the blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze but frowned when she saw how swollen Arizona's face was already.

"You'll definitely need stitches," Mark mumbled as he looked over the large laceration on her face.

"Any other pain?" Callie asked, her eyes sweeping over the blonde's form looking for injuries.

Arizona shook her head with a subtle nod in Mark's direction to let her girlfriend know that the rest of her injuries should be looked at privately. Callie nodded and pulled a penlight from her pocket and ran it over her eyes to check her pupil dialation. She held up a finger for the blonde's eyes to follow and frowned. "You might have a bit of a concussion."

"You don't appear to have any facial fractures," Mark told her as he stood back and pressed a fresh gauze pad to her face carefully. "Geez, he really got you."

"Arizona, the police will need to have a word with you at some point," Bailey poked her head into the room and told her.

Arizona shook her head gingerly. "That won't be necessary, Bailey."

"Like hell it won't," Callie argued immediately.

Arizona met her gaze. "I'm not pressing charges."

"What?" Callie exclaimed. "He split your face open and gave you a concussion!"

Arizona moved in close to her and leaned her head down. "Cal, he was sad and angry and he overreacted."

"So he's allowed to hit you?" the brunette asked hotly. "Hell no."

"Sit tight for a few minutes and I'll be back to stitch you up," Mark told them both before he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Arizona, no way he should be allowed to get away with this," Callie mumbled once Mark was gone.

"I know how hard it is to lose somebody that you love, and it's horrible," Arizona tried to explain. "I can't imagine how it must feel to lose your child."

"It's still no excuse," Callie argued back.

"I'm fine," the blonde mumbled softly.

Callie caught sight of the man as he was escorted out of the hospital by security and she began cursing under her breath in Spanish. "Do no harm, do no harm, do no harm," she repeated softly to herself.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset about this, but can you please get me something for the pain?" Arizona asked softly. "The adrenaline has worn off and it's really starting to hurt."

Callie snapped out of it and nodded with a frown. She leaned down and kissed her. "I'm sorry, of course."

Arizona nodded and sat patiently while Callie left the room for a minute to get her some meds and water. She reappeared with Christina and Lexie in tow and they stood in the doorway looking shocked.

"Oh my God," Christina whispered when she saw the blonde's face and how swollen it was already.

"Mark told us what happened, are you okay?" Lexie asked as she moved into the room to take a closer look at the blonde's face.

Arizona nodded gingerly and sighed in relief when Mark came back into the room. He set everything down and got it set up before he began working on the blonde's face.

"I'll be fine," Arizona told the girls. "Thank you."

"So he just jumped you?" Christina asked from the doorway.

"I just heard, are you okay?" Owen asked as he too appeared in the doorway.

Callie sighed and gave them all a look. "She's fine. Can you hold all questions until Mark's not stitching her face up?"

"We'll be outside," Lexie told them, jutting a thumb over her shoulder.

Once the door was closed, Callie sighed heavily. Arizona smiled. "It's sweet of them to come up."

"Yeah, sweet in a bothersome, annoying kind of way," Callie responded.

Arizona tried to shrug without moving her head but failed and Mark stopped his work to give her a look.

"Hold still, Blondie, unless you want me to give you a new facial piercing."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No nose rings," Callie joked softly as she grasped the blonde's hand.

Mark finished up a few minutes later and cupped Arizona's chin gingerly to take a look at her face. "You take care of that."

"Thanks, Mark," the blonde told him quietly.

He nodded with a smile. "No problem."

Callie smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks."

He stood and headed for the door. "How about me and Little Grey pick up dinner and bring it to your place tonight?"

"Sounds good," Callie told him with a smile. "Thanks again."

He nodded. "Take good care of her."

Callie nodded and shut the door behind him and pulled the blinds before turning to the blonde. "Let me see."

Arizona winced as she stood and she was obviously in more pain that she'd previously let on. "My back."

Callie closed the distance between them and lifted the back of Arizona's scrub top and pulled it up. She sucked in a breath when she saw a large, angry welt forming in the middle of the blonde's back. "Damn."

"Is it bad?" Arizona asked.

Callie ran her fingers over the skin of the blonde's back, feeling for broken bones. "I don't think anything is broken. How did this happen?"

Arizona sighed and turned as Callie released the back of her scrubs. "I called her time of death and he lost his mind. He was yelling and screaming and he backed me into the corner of the room. He grabbed my coat and slammed me into the wall and I must have caught the corner of the table."

Callie sucked in an angry breath, her eyes ablaze. "He's lucky he was able to walk out of here tonight."

Arizona shook her head. "I'm fine. Can we go home?"

Callie nodded and kissed her. "I'll let the Chief know."

"Thanks," Arizona mumbled with a tired smile.

Callie draped an arm around her and led her from the room. Arizona leaned heavily into the embrace as her pain meds were kicking in.

When they arrived at Callie's apartment a while later, Callie took Arizona's coat and bag and kissed her. "Why don't you get in bed and I'll bring you something to eat."

Arizona shook her head. "I think I need a shower. I have blood all over me."

"How about a bath," Callie suggested gently. "I don't want you to fall and hit your head."

Arizona considered and finally nodded gently, wincing slightly as she did. "Okay."

Callie nodded and hung up their coats and headed for the bathroom to run a bath for her girlfriend. She had just finished adding bath salts and bubbles to the water when Arizona slowly made her way into the room.

"You okay?" Callie asked quietly.

Arizona shook her head and grabbed the hem of the bloody scrub top she was still wearing and attempted to pull it up over her head. "I lost a patient, got attacked, got stitches. Not a good day at all."

She winced at the pain in her back and tried again. She sucked in a pained breath and closed her eyes to breath through it. "Dammit."

Callie reached down and grabbed the hem of the top and pulled it up gently over her girlfriend's head. "Turn around, let me see."

Arizona turned slowly. "Easy, it really hurts."

"I know, sweetie," Callie whispered as she took in the sight of the swollen mass of skin on Arizona's back that was starting to darken with the deep bruise.

"Is it bad?" the blonde asked.

Callie sighed and dropped a gentle kiss to Arizona's shoulder and ran her hands down her arms. "It's gonna be swollen and sore for a few days. But you'll be okay."

"Good," Arizona breathed.

Callie dropped a quick kiss to her girlfriend's neck. "Do you want another pain pill?"

Arizona nodded as she finished undressing. "Please."

"I'll be right back," Callie told her.

Callie headed back to the kitchen and grabbed the pain pills and poured herself a glass of wine along with a glass of water for Arizona to take her pill with. When she made it back to the bathroom, Arizona was in the tub leaned back with her eyes closed and Callie couldn't help but lean against the doorframe and just watch her for a moment.

Arizona must have sensed another presence in the room because she opened her eyes and caught Callie staring. She gave the brunette a heart-crushing smile.

"You're so beautiful," Callie breathed as she smiled and approached the tub.

"Even with the giant bruise on my face?" Arizona joked as she took the pill from Callie and took it with the water.

Callie nodded and felt tears spring to her eyes. Arizona caught the change in the other woman's expression and began to panic. "Cal, what is it?"

The brunette stood silently for a few minutes, just trying to vocalize how she felt and she was grateful that Arizona was patient and simply waited so she could collect her thoughts. "I…" Callie started. She bit back her tears and took in a shaky breath. "I am so sorry."

"What?" Arizona asked, completely confused by the sudden change in emotion.

Callie began pacing in the small room. "This shouldn't have happened to you. I should have done something."

"Sweetie, that's absurd," Arizona told her quietly and reached out for her hand. "Come here."

Callie hesitated but eventually moved to sit on the edge of the tub and kept her eyes trained on the blonde's soapy hand that came to rest on hers. "I hate that you're hurting so much right now."

"I will be fine," Arizona told her softly. "Look at me." She waited until her girlfriend's dark eyes met hers before she continued. "The scar on my face will fade and the bruise on my back will be gone in no time. I'll heal from this. I'll be fine."

"I know," Callie sighed out.

Arizona squeezed her hand. "I know it was scary today, but it's over and everything is fine. Okay?"

"I just love you so much," Callie told her quietly as she brought the blonde's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"I love you too," Arizona replied quietly.

"You promise you're okay?" Callie asked quietly as she took a sip of her wine.

Arizona's features slacked slightly and she nodded her head. "I think that pain pill is finally kicking in. I'm good."

Callie laughed and stood up. "Want me to wash your hair?"

Arizona nodded with a smile and Callie had to laugh again at how relaxed she suddenly looked and she felt her heart swell with love for the other woman.

P

An hour later Arizona was feeling better and she looked up from the couch when Mark let himself and Lexie in the front door. They both gave her warm, concerned smiles as they dropped bags of food on the counter and Mark approached her and squatted down next to the couch.

"How's the face feeling?" he asked.

She sighed and sat up slowly, allowing him to help her. "Sore, but not too bad."

"Let me see," he ordered gently.

She pulled the ice pack from her face and winced slightly. "I'm fine."

"I know," he told her with a smile. "Just want to make sure." He removed her bandage slowly and took a look at the stitches.

"Is my girl okay?" Callie asked as she took a seat next to Arizona and slid an arm around her.

Mark nodded. "Everything looks good. I do good work."

Arizona smiled and immediately grunted in pain. "So it shouldn't be a bad scar?"

He shook his head and stood up. "You'll barely notice it."

"Thank you," she told him quietly. "And thanks for dinner and coming over and everything."

"Of course," he replied. He turned to Callie. "Geez, what's a guy gotta do to get a beer around here?"

"Maybe some stitching, maybe bring dinner," she told him, reaching into the fridge for three beers, handing one to Mark and Lexie and keeping one for herself.

"What about me?" Arizona asked when she didn't get a drink.

"You're on pain meds, sweetie," Callie told her with a smile.

"Yeah, but it might help with the pain," Arizona angled back. "It's only a beer."

Callie shot her a sidelong glance. "Maybe after you eat something." Knowing full well that Arizona would probably be passed out long before she got a beer.

"Yay," Arizona cheered quietly to herself with a smile.

"How many pain pills did she take?" Lexie asked with a smile.

"I gave her two but something tells me she's been sneaking sips of my wine to go with them," Callie told them with a mock glare at the blonde.

Lexie laughed. "Well at least she's not in pain any more."

"Not anymore," Arizona mumbled, looking more and more drugged up as the seconds passed.

Callie smiled and kissed her temple. "You should eat and then go to bed, you've had a rough day."

Arizona nodded mutely and watched as her girlfriend stood up to bring her dinner and she slyly reached out and snagged her beer from the table and took a sip. Mark and Lexie exchanged grins at the blonde's behavior.

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed. "No drinking with those meds." She approached the blonde and took the beer from her and watched her with narrowed eyes and a barely concealed smile. "Watch it, Blondie."

"I think I'm going to lie back down," Arizona announced happily as she got herself settled back on the couch under her blanket.

"You do that," Callie mumbled with an amused smile, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Well she's fun," Mark joked as he and the other two gathered in the kitchen to eat.

"She's the best," Callie mumbled quietly as she still watched the blonde on the couch with a loving gaze.

"I'm happy for you," Mark told her seriously.

Callie grinned. "I'm happy for you too."

Mark smiled and reached out to hug Lexie to him and dropped a kiss to her head. "I'm happy for all of us."

Callie and Mark exchanged a glance and they rolled their eyes at how dopey they all sounded. "Let's eat."

Callie nodded. "Sounds good."

Arizona found herself drifting off to sleep happily as she listened to the sounds of her friends chatting quietly nearby and she found that even though she'd been attacked that day, in that moment she felt safe and loved and completely content.

P

A.N. Thanks for reading…please review and let me know what you thought.


	6. Some Day

A.N. Enjoy!!

P

Callie rolled over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down at the blonde next to her. "You look so beautiful."

Arizona glared at her. "It's not going to work, Calliope."

Callie smiled. "Gorgeous is really a better word for it."

"Sucking up isn't going to help," the blonde told her firmly. "This is miserable and it's your fault."

Callie laughed and shook her head, dropping a kiss to Arizona's pregnant belly. "If I remember correctly, it wasn't me that did this to you. Not technically anyways."

"It would have been," Arizona argued back. "You know, if it could have been."

"I know," Callie smiled and kissed her. "And if it could have been, it would have been."

Arizona nodded and finally smiled. "I know."

Callie stared at her for a long moment and suddenly her expression fell and her head dropped.

Arizona frowned. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Callie shook her head as she struggled to swallow her tears. "Nothing."

"Babe, this is hardly nothing," the blonde replied as she reached for the other woman's hand.

Callie shook her head again and swiped at a tear. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, come here," Arizona ordered gently with a frown as she reached out to the woman next to her. "Cal, what's all this about?"

"I'm scared to death," Callie told her quietly. "What if something happens to you or the baby? What would I do without you?"

Arizona smiled and shook her head. "Calliope, nothing is going to happen to me or to the baby. We're both healthy. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that," Callie reminded her as she propped herself up against the headboard and pulled the blonde into her body.

"I know I don't," Arizona replied, loving how close she was to her girlfriend. "But I have a feeling deep down inside that we're all going to be fine. Our little family will be just fine."

"Our little family," Callie repeated softly as she stared down at her girlfriend who was smiling brightly at her.

"Everything is fine," Arizona whispered as she dropped a gentle kiss to Callie's lips.

Callie nodded and pulled the blonde as close to her as she could.

"Can we play the name game?" Arizona asked quietly with a smile.

"I wish we could, but I have to go to work," Callie mumbled reluctantly.

Arizona pouted. "But I don't want to be here all day by myself."

"You'll be fine," Callie replied with a grin as she leaned down and kissed her. "Names tonight, I promise."

Arizona nodded with a smile. "I'll meet you for lunch later?"

Callie nodded. "Definitely. I'll call you later to see how you two are doing."

"Love you," Arizona told her quietly.

Callie leaned in for one more kiss. "Love you."

P

Later that afternoon Callie came running into the ER and found Bailey there waiting for her. "What's up, I got a 911 page?"

"Where have you been, I've been paging you for half a damn hour," Bailey exclaimed, looking frustrated and annoyed.

Callie raised an eyebrow, not used to Bailey yelling at her. "I'm sorry, I was finishing up a surgery."

Bailey shook her head and held up both her hands, her eyes solemn. "Callie, something has happened and I need you to keep your cool."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Bailey, what's going on?"

Bailey swallowed hard. "Arizona was brought in not long ago. She's been hit by a car."

"That's not funny," Callie replied immediately with a shake of her head. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I'm serious," Bailey told her quietly. "The car wasn't traveling that fast, but the driver was on his damn cell phone and didn't see her."

"No," Callie replied with a shake of her head, trying desperately to ignore the rising panic inside that was threatening to swallow her whole. "She's at home. And she's _pregnant_. She can't be in here."

Bailey grasped her by the elbow and pulled her into an empty trauma room. "She suffered a broken leg and some minor lacerations; she was lucky. It's a lot of bumps and bruises. But we have to deliver the baby via cesarean right now to save its life."

"Her," Callie mumbled without thinking.

Bailey looked up questioningly. "What?"

"The baby is a girl," Callie whispered as tears sprang to her eyes. "Arizona didn't want to know but I begged Addison to tell me. It's a girl."

"Dr. Montgomery was paged and should be here any second," Bailey told her.

"I want to see her," Callie mumbled as she swiped at her tears.

Bailey nodded and led Callie from the trauma room to another where Arizona was lying with her eyes closed tightly, as if she was in a great deal of pain. Her leg was already in a cast and Callie frowned when she saw the side of her face already swelling.

Callie approached the bed slowly and reached out to grasp the blonde's hand. Arizona's eyes shot open in surprise but her expression turned relived when she saw Callie.

"Hey," she breathed out.

"Are you okay?" Callie whispered as she leaned over to drop a kiss to Arizona's forehead.

"The baby," Arizona replied, her voice strained. "Something's wrong."

Callie nodded wordlessly, her tears and panic threatening to overtake her. She did her best to be strong and she took in a shaky breath. "Bailey said Addison is on her way and we have to deliver the baby right away."

"C-section?" Arizona asked with a pained frown.

Callie nodded as she swiped at her tears. "Sorry, Sweetie."

Arizona nodded and closed her eyes, a few tears slipping out. "I just want the baby to be okay."

"She will be," Callie responded with a shaky smile. She reached out gently and brushed the blonde's tears away.

Arizona's eyes opened immediately and she looked up at the brunette next to her with a hopeful and teary smile. "She?"

Callie cringed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to know. Damn it."

"Sweetie, it's fine," Arizona whispered before taking in a shaky breath. She flinched and let out a tiny grunt in pain, her hand falling to her swollen belly. "Oh, I wish Addison would hurry up."

"Speak of the devil," Callie mumbled as she spotted Addison rounding the corner and heading for their room.

"Arizona, how are you feeling?" Addison asked as soon as she entered the room. She picked up the chart and flipped it open before sliding an arm around Callie's shoulders and giving her a light squeeze. "I'm sorry, I got here as soon as I could."

"Something's not right with the baby," the blonde managed to tell them both.

"She's in a bit of distress, so we're heading to the OR right now," Addison replied with a nod to the nurse in the room.

Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona gently. "I'll be right there with you."

Arizona nodded tearily and tried to smile as she was wheeled away. Addison moved to follow but Callie stopped her.

"Addison, please," she begged, her voice shaking.

Addison nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I'll take good care of her, I promise." She gave her friend a squeeze before releasing her and wiping away a stray tear. Her heart broke for her friend.

"She's my entire world," Callie whispered with desperate, pleading eyes.

Addison nodded again. "I know. She's going to be fine."

"Thank you," Callie told her before the two of them headed to the OR.

P

A few hours later Arizona opened her eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. She winced as a wave of pain hit her but a moment later her pain disappeared when she caught sight of Callie sitting at her bedside cradling their daughter.

"She's still okay?" Arizona whispered, startling Callie who smiled down at her.

"She's perfect." Callie leaned over her and placed the baby in her arms gently.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked again as she looked down at the baby who had a full head of dark hair and striking blue eyes.

"She's fine. And she's beautiful." Callie leaned over and kissed the blonde gently.

Arizona kept her eyes trained on the baby and she nodded. "She is."

A knock at the door caused them both to look up and they smiled when Addison popped her head in the room. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Arizona told her with a tired smile.

"How are mom and the baby?" Addison asked as she slid an arm around Callie's shoulders.

"Both fine, both gorgeous," Callie replied with a smile, never taking her eyes off of Arizona.

"Thank you," Arizona told her quietly with a grateful smile.

Addison smiled warmly. "You're feeling okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Sore, but good."

Addison placed a hand on her arm. "You and the baby are both just fine, everything went as well as it could have gone."

Callie sighed in relief and dropped into the chair next to the bed. "Thank God. And thank you."

Addison smiled. "You're welcome." She watched as Callie handed the baby to Arizona and they both cooed over her. "I have to get back to L.A. but you're both in very good hands here as you know."

"Thank you so much," Arizona told her with a smile as she looked up.

Addison smiled warmly. "You're welcome. If you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

Callie kissed Arizona's forehead gently and followed Addison from the room. "I really can't thank you enough."

Addison pulled her into a hug. "I'm just glad they're both okay."

"You and me both," Callie told her with a relieved sigh.

Addison watched her for a moment and smiled. "You've done really well for yourself, Callie. Arizona adores you and you two have made an absolutely gorgeous baby. You're lucky."

"I am," Callie agreed with a teary smile.

Addison hugged her tightly. "I'll call you later to check in and if you need anything at all, I'll be here in no time."

"Thank you," Callie whispered. "For everything."

Addison nodded with a smile. "Get back to your family."

Callie nodded and smiled before heading back into the room with Arizona and the baby and sitting at the bedside watching Arizona and the baby made her the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life and she knew nothing would ever compare to that moment.

"Name game?" Arizona asked with a soft smile, looking up at her.

Callie nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. "Sounds perfect."

An hour later the two of them were signing the birth certificate for Brooke Sloane Torres and both felt that their lives were just beginning and couldn't be happier.

P

A.N. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
